


Refusing Fusion

by Nera00



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Completely made up characters, F/F, First OC based on any fandom/show, Gems are not my idea, Please be nice, You'll probably be confused if you didn't watch SU, first fanfic, first time writing on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera00/pseuds/Nera00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I made up two characters (gems) and decided to have them leave their homeworld and live on Earth. One wants to go back because the other might be safer there and the other wants to stay because fuck homeworld gems, that's why.<br/>I really have no idea what I'm doing soooo wish me luck? Maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refusing Fusion

Onyx was sitting on a dumpster reading, her short black hair falling in her eyes every once in awhile. Andesine was sitting on the ground against the building across the alley, staring at her and biting her lip.

Suddenly, Andesine jumped up and ran over to Onyx. She grabbed the rusted metal of the dumpster tightly as she looked at her friend.

“We’ve been stuck on earth for a pretty long time. Its obvious no one’s coming. Let’s fuse and go look for a way off this hunk of rock” she smiled nervously.

“We don’t know that yet. Shame on you for having so little faith in our fellow gems” Onyx scolded half-heartedly, never looking up.

“Come on. Let’s just fuse and look around for a bit” Andesine begged.

“If you’re anxious to get to somewhere with cleaner air, I fully understand” Onyx said finally bubbling the book she had found and sending it off to who knows where. It probably didn’t even matter.

“Thank you! Let’s hurry up and fuse!” Andesine sighed with relief and backed away for Onyx to jump down.

“Fuse? No. We’ll look around together. This planet isn’t dangerous at all. Just a hunk of rock, right?” Onyx smiled and kissed Andesine on the cheek “Don’t worry about it” she patted her cheek and started walking towards the end of the alley.

“Onyx! Please, I really want to fuse” Andesine ran after her. She felt like her gem was going to shatter any second now if Onyx didn’t fuse with her quick. She wanted to feel closer to her than just their fake bodies brushing against each other.

Onyx stopped and turned to look back at Andesine who was about in tears. She felt so alone without being fused to Onyx but Onyx always demanded they be apart. She never once asked to fuse, not even in the heat of battle.

Andesine was grasping at her fire red gemstone on her throat. She clutched it as if holding it would keep it together.

“Stop that Andesine. You won’t die from not fusing. I have told you this before” Onyx glared.

“Please! Please, I need to fuse now” Andesine cried as she ran to Onyx and clutched her shoulders “Its going to shatter. I just know it. Please fuse with me” she cried.

“You can’t shatter from not fusing” Onyx snorted and pushed Andesine off.

“Then why does it feel so terrible being away from you?” she cried into her hands and crumbled to the ground.  
Onyx felt her stomach twist to see her companion like that but it was so much safer for her if they stayed unfused. Onyx could provide her better protection when they were unfused.

“Okay, okay. Enough now” Onyx got on the ground beside Andesine and hugged her tight.

“Please” the Andesine begged. She reached around onyx and touched the smooth tear drop stone on the small of her back.

Onyx shivered and sighed. She held Andesine against her and wondered why she couldn’t ever see how much safer it was unfused. She always had to resort to dirty tricks to make Onyx fuse with her and it was always difficult to unfuse again.

“Fine. We’ll fuse but only while we search. As soon as the sun sets, we separate” Onyx relented.

“Oh thank you, Onyx!” Andesine cried but quickly jumped up and away so they could start the fusion.

Onyx stood up and sighed again. She hated being duped every time by Andesine’s ‘I’m so upset I can’t stand anymore’ shtick but she loved Andesine and needless to say, fusing wasn’t completely terrible all the time. Plus, the planet was just a hunk of rock, right?

Andesine clapped her hands together and grinned almost too big for her face. Onyx sighed once more before cracking her knuckles and nodding.

Andesine spun slowly, flaring out her dress and stepping carefully and smoothly over to Onyx to an imaginary beat that connected them both.

Onyx put her hands on her hips and moved from side to side, stepping forward too. They met in the middle with their gems shining and Andesine shaking from excitement. In a flash of light, they formed one person with long curly black hair with two gems of black and red. Her name is Almandine and half of her was over the moon while the other was alert and cautious.

She wore a flowing top the same color as Andesine’s fiery red dress and long pants the same deep black as Onyx’s shorts.

“Thank you so much” Almandine whispered to herself before walking out onto the sidewalk.

She breathed in the sweet air and to her first look at the fully populated planet.

As soon as she saw people walking around across the street Almandine began to glow and Andesine and Onyx split apart. They each landed with a harsh thud but Onyx was up and blocking Andesine from the human’s in a heartbeat, ready to pull her weapon in anyone approached them.

“Onyx! You promised!” Andesine whined and yanked Onyx onto the ground beside her.

“There are creatures here! This isn’t just a hunk of rock” Onyx hissed.

“No duh” Andesine muttered.

“What!?” Onyx practically screeched.

“Okay, I knew there was life on this planet. That’s why I brought us here!” Andesine blurted out.

“Excuse the repetition, but what!?” Onyx snapped at her.

“You’re so hell bent on protecting me at the home world! I thought that maybe if we weren’t there you wouldn’t feel the need to...to hate our fusion so much” Andesine teared up as she reached for Onyx but she just smacked her away.

“We have to get you home” Onyx muttered.

“The ship really did crash, Onyx. Its gone. This is home now” Andesine hugged her body as the tears fell down her face.

“No! We’re going back. You’re supposed to be protected. You’re a rare gem. If you aren’t safe, then-”

“Then what, Onyx!? You don’t love me! If you did I wouldn’t have to force you to fuse with me” Andesine sobbed.

“I don’t have time for this, Andesine. You can cry a river when we get back to home world” Onyx glared. She felt like her own gem had cracked.

She stood up and pulled a communicator out of her pocket but before she could try and call for her, Andesine slapped it away from her. It shattered again the concrete and Onyx snarled, whipping her head around to glare at Andesine.

“Even if you don’t love me, I love you so I’ll keep you here with me even if you despise me for it” she glared back with tears still streaming down her face.

“Don’t be so dramatic!” Onyx growled.

“Just stay with me!” Andesine grabbed the bottom of each side on Onyx’s jacket “Even if only for a few days or a week. Just be with me for a while. Please, Onyx. I need you and this is the least you can do if you refuse to fuse with me” Andesine pleaded.

“Andesine, don’t be stupid. Its not safe here for you” Onyx shook her head and helped Andesine up off the ground.

“I’m not stupid and I am safe! I’d be even safer if we fused, Onyx” she whined and grabbed onto Onyx’s arm but she was shaken off so Onyx could grab her wrist.

“Fine but we play by my rules. What even inhabits this dumb planet anyway?” Onyx sighed again and slid her hand down further to grip Andesine’s, who broke out into a huge smile.

“Yes! I’m not as stupid as you think, ya know. I did serious research before we landed on this planet. The inhabitants are humans!” Andesine cheered and Onyx simply raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Humans? Seriously?” Onyx groaned. She had heard of them once and it wasn’t anything good.

“Oh relax. There was also a major war here hundreds of years ago! Gems could be here too but its a long shot” Andesine shrugged.

“I guess that’s...fine” Onyx sighed again.

“You sigh all the time, Onyx. Would you please just trust me right now? If it’d make you feel better, we could always fuse~” Andesine smiled.

“That’d only make me feel worse” Onyx grunted and walked past Andesine, tugging down the street to look at the different buildings as they stayed away from people.

Andesine looked at the ground as Onyx tugged her along and looked around. She just wanted her friend to relax, trust her and loosen up. She just wanted to fuse and connect again.

She couldn’t possibly be the only one who felt complete when they fused, right? That’s not possible. Onyx had to feel complete too. She just had to. It just wasn’t possible for Andesine to not feel the total warmth and safety of their fusion. The strength and the comfort that was in just sharing a form with her.

Still, Onyx claimed their fusion wasn’t strong enough. Said she was unsafe and it wasn’t practical, especially in battle which was supposed to be the point of fusing. Onyx always stopped the fusion before they connected completely.

As Andesine was pulled along, she wondered what changed in her lover that she refused to fuse with her anymore.

As far as she could tell, Onyx used to love to fuse as much as she did. Back before the all the home world gems began to look down on fusion and noncrystal gems like Onyx. Before they were forced to battle and protect and live like the home world gems. Before Onyx was taken away and made an obedient soldier.  
Onyx loved her. Andesine knew it was cruel to say otherwise but when Onyx walked around as cold and unfeeling as her gemstome, Andesine would say anything no matter how cruel just to get a response. Just to get her to look at her.

“Onyx, fuse with me” Andesine whispered. She thought Onyx would play it off like she couldn’t hear her but Onyx turned and looked at her with her black eyes. She stared her down before letting go of her hand and facing her.

“Why do you always want to fuse?” Onyx frowned.

“Why do you never want to!? I know you feel it. Onyx. No matter what they did to you back then I still feel the complete unity as before. You can’t possibly tell me that you don’t feel that anymore? You don’t feel how safe it is together?” Andesine started to cry again.

“Of course I do! But that will never be enough to keep you safe” Onyx snapped at her.

“Who cares!? I love our fusion and no matter what you say or think, she is safe!” Andesine clutched her gem again as she yelled at Onyx at the top of her lungs.

“She’s not safe enough for you. Its better if I just be ready to protect you myself rather than have you-”

“Have me what? Have me fight with you? Be safe and strong and loved with you? Why do you hate our fusion!? Do you hate me!?” Andesine screamed and pulled her dagger out of her throat before lunging at her friend who’s eyes widened in shock and disbelieve.

She slashed at her before she could think twice about what she was doing. There was a poof of black smoke and Onyx’s gem dropped to the ground with a clink, followed by Andesine’s dagger.

“Onyx?” she cried, rushing to her friend’s gem and scooping it up. Luckily, it had no crack or chips. She’d be fine once she emerged.

“I’m so sorry” Andesine whispered. She hugged the gem to her chest and got up quickly.

Now, she was alone on a planet with humans that she didn’t know very well and her companion was injured, healing herself inside her gem. She might not come out even after she finishes healing. She might have scared her away from fusing with her for a long time.

Andesine stood up and took off running. Her bare feet that Onyx always criticized slapping against the concrete rhythmically as she kept running until she found someplace safe to hide.

Before she could duck into another alley, she ran face first into one of the fleshy humans walking on the sidewalk.


End file.
